Learning, Even as a Maid!
by SeigaKaku
Summary: Erika still believes that Subaru has some things to teach her. Maid on maid so maybe NSFW.  OOC?/Yuri  Subaru x Erika


"I hate to push something like this on you, guys," Satsuki said smiling in her childish way. Even if either of the maids had minded, they would not have been able to stay mad when she gave a carefree smile like that.

Subaru shook her head, smiled back and looked from Erika and then back to their manager, "It's fine, you don't need to worry. Me and Erika can take care of things here."

"Yeah, really. So go, you're going to miss your 'appointment'," Erika said mischievously while waggling her fingers when she said appointment. Satsuki didn't look the least bit phased by her remark and instead brushed it off as if it were nothing or if Erika had not said it at all.

Misaki and Honoka had both caught the flu and so, it had been only the Manager, Erika, and Subaru as well as Gon and Sayu who had already left. Really, all there was left to do was closing up, something both of them had taken care of many times.

Satsuki nodded once again and was hurried out the back door by Erika while Subaru went to check on the last customer that was left in Maid Latte. When he left, Subaru locked the front door, flipped the sign and started to clean tables while Erika worked in the back. Because both girls were very good at their jobs, this took no time at all.

So, when Subaru finished she joined Erika to help with her tasks.

"Really, Subaru, you're so good!" Erika said with a smile as Subaru started on inventory as well.

Subaru just shook her head while marking their charts. "I've just been working at this longer," she said, looking over Erika's shoulder into the refrigerator and then returning to her chart.

"Maybe by the time I'm your age I'll be more experienced too," Erika said with a slight chuckle. Subaru blushed and looked down at her chart again.

She coughed into her hand and turned away, starting her inventory of what was in the cupboards. "You say that like I'm old or something," Subaru chuckled nervously.

Erika looked over her shoulder, smiled and shook her head. "No, I didn't mean it like that," she said slyly. Subaru looked back at her, slightly confused but then turned back to her work, ignoring the subject all together. She heard some slight shuffling and before she knew it, Erika was soon wrapped around her, hugging her from behind.

Startled, Subaru dropped her clipboard and immediately froze up. "I just mean, you probably know so much more than me about a lot of things..." Erika trailed on, pressing against her back and resting her chin against Subaru's shoulder. The other maid continued to mumble incoherently. "Unless I'm mistaken?" Erika pouted when she got no response.

"I-I... what do you mean-" Subaru stammered. Erika squeezed her stomach tighter and puffed her cheeks up. This didn't seem to be the response she was looking for either. Sighing, Erika released Subaru and took a step back. Subaru turned slightly and opened her mouth to ask, "What's gotten into you Eri-"

Smiling, Erika reached forward, spun her so they faced each other directly and pressed herself up against her again. "It's okay, Subaru. Even if you don't know any of _that_ kind of stuff, I can teach you, okay?" Erika said sweetly. Subaru opened her mouth to protest but was forced back when Erika wrapped her arms around her neck and moved her lips to hers. Of course, Erika was completely smooth and Subaru wondered if these were the things Misaki had to go through often.

However, she didn't resist. It was nice, kissing Erika. She could admit that. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry. Catching herself thinking too much about it, Subaru blushed and admonished herself. Erika seemed to catch that and pulled away, smiling mischievously, "See? Isn't it nice?"

Subaru inhaled slightly but didn't say anything. Instead she bit her lip and looked sideways slightly. Erika ran her hand down her dress to her thigh where she gripped it firmly. She looked up into Subaru's eyes, testing. Neither giving an option nor a chance to resist. With her other hand, she pulled the laces loose on the front of Subaru's dress and moved her hand up her chest, squeezing appraisingly before remarking, "Well they aren't as nice as mine but I think I like 'em," Erika said as she and Subaru moved back a little bit so they were pressed up against the fridge where they had been just moments before in a completely normal situation.

Once again, their lips met and Subaru no longer resisted and she knew when Erika realized this, she was smiling. Feeling slightly defeated, Subaru put her arms around the other maid who was freely grabbing whatever she pleased (although Subaru wasn't stopping her). And just when Subaru thought she couldn't take it no more and was about start begging Erika to show her more of what she meant- "Hey, I just forgot my notes and..." Satsuki unlocked the door, looking at her feet as she entered and when she looked up was greeted by the sight of Erika and Subaru all tangled up in each other.

At first she just looked at them blankly while Erika pouted and pushed herself away from the fridge while Subaru covered her chest back up and began to stammer. Satsuki just stood with her head tilted, frozen in mid-sentence.

"M-Manager... it wasn't... and... you see... ah..." Subaru began to trip over her words to try and explain the situation. She couldn't exactly say it wasn't what it looked like because it was _exactly_ what it looked like.

Satsuki blinked rapidly, "You guys couldn't wait till you were out of here or something...?" She mumbled blindly.

Subaru grabbed her face, deeply embarrassed while Erika smiled proudly. "Sorry manager. I just wanted a little taste, you see?" Erika said as she slapped Subaru on the shoulder chummily.

"What did I come in for again?" Satsuki asked as she looked around and started to repress ever having seen that little episode. After awhile, she was back to normal and completely fine.

Erika, also as if nothing had happened, went over to the counter where Subaru's clipboard still was and grabbed a couple of papers that were laying there. "These, manager?" She asked cheerfully.

Nodding happily, Satsuki grabbed them and hurried back to the door. "Okay, well, make sure you get everything done properly, I'll reward you both tomorrow for helping me out like this, okay? Just, uh, try to get your work done before you start playing around, okay~?" Satsuki said as she started to pull the door shut and smiling innocently.

"Kay, see you tomorrow!" Erika waved. When Satsuki left, she turned back to a deeply horrified and bewildered Subaru. "So where were we?"

* * *

**A/N**: Oh man, do I ever suck at writing stuff like this. I'm too chaste to ever write it without sounding silly! Annnnnnyways who doesn't love minor character shipping? Well hopefully someone who'll deal with this silly awkwardness!


End file.
